Skull
oduction ''' '''The Skull a constant reminder of how short lived life is. It is reminiscent of death itself. they say it spawned in the gapes of hell and was brought back to reap the living. Be careful for you will never know what hit you. ' ' Suggested Strategy': ' Always be sneaky have stealth hide behind certain objects and shoot them also try to stock up on a lot of shields because you never know when you could meet face to face with an rt or an m4 or fatty. Best Map: I think the best map for skull is Egypt, Arena and Circle lots of places to hide but hedge has a few places to hide but its easy to find them. Best Mode: I would say hardcore because in deathmatch say you have 1 shield but the other person have 3 or 2 they would beat you but in hardcore you could run around the map without attracting attention and I didn't choose beagles because if you were face to face with Dr they would just kill you since you don't have a shield and not crate king because you could get killed easily without getting crates but you can at least get a few kills. Strengths: I think the skull's strength is how much power and speed it has and the stealth I would find it one of the greatest tank I have ever drove and it is also a very sneaky tank. Strategy ''[M3'': well you should get some crates just In case they have shields always try to shoot fast because sometime these people shoot really fast Panzer: stock up on a few shields then head straight on and shoot first if they shoot first they would still die but you never know when an m3 or any tank could be behind you. M4: Get as many shields and maybe 1 beagle or 2 mines you will have shields to protect you but say the M4 has 3 shields you only have 1 at that point you should put your mine down so set it then move your turret around to see if there are any kill you can get without moving much when you're shield is finished doing what it does quickly put down the other mine there will be a chance he or she will run over it. BOOM! :P Love Tank: Stock up on maybe 1 shield a health and a beagle or a mine your choice so say the love tank have two shields you have one when your shield is finished the love tank has probably already used its second when the love tank shoots you back away then when you hardely have any life left use your health then say the Love tanks shield is finish you either set a mine so it can explode or you could use a Beagle and it will run right into it then you must shoot the love tank. Spider: do the same thing as m3 since its kinda like the m3 just with more speed. Skull: Hey look I'm being my brother ( or sister) Lol ok lets get started get a few shields you won't need health since the skull can kill you with one shot and you can get a beagle and maybe a mine say you see a skull from the distance let it come to you and saying uses a shield then you use a shield but always try to do that after he or she uses shield say you didn't use the shield last but first then when your shield is done either set a bomb or throw a Beagle usually he or she always run into them and its one of my secret little tricks but its out now Heh Heh. information by-DarkHawk''